Recueil
by Littleplume
Summary: Quelques OS inspirés par mon autre fiction, La Rose et Le Scorpion, qui peuvent tout à fait être lus sans avoir connaissance de l'histoire principale. Ils se suffisent amplement à eux même.
1. Note de l'Auteur (Sommaire)

**Annexe d'OS tirés de**

_La Rose et Le Scorpion_

* * *

Voici donc le recueil d'OS dont je vous avais parlé à la fin de La Rose Et Le Scorpion.

Il comportera donc trois OS, comme prévu, relatant des faits ou des évènements mentionnés dans cette histoire, que j'ai choisis d'expliquer ou de développer ici.

Toutefois, elles peuvent etre lues complètement alétoirement, car chacune d'entre elle se suffit en soi. Il n'est donc pas utile d'avoir lu LRELS pour lire ces OS.

- Le premier sera "_Pas Besoin de Bague tant que j'ai ton Coeur_" : **Ron/Hermione**. Il s'agit de la demande en mariage maladroite faite par celui-ci, mentionée par Hermione dans le chapitre Huit "En Famille". **(p2)**

- Le deuxième OS, "_Echec et Mat_", sera consacré à la relation **Scorpius/Ron** et à la manière dont ce dernier en est venu à respecter autant Scorpius et à encourager une relation entre celui-ci et sa fille (Rose). **(p3)**

- Le troisième OS "_A Long Hot Summer_", relate les évènements ayant eu lieu entre **Albus et Maggie** avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble, c'est à dire à la manière dont Albus en est arrivé à embrasser Maggie alors qu'elle passait quelques jours avec Rose au Terrier. Bref, vous saurez ce qui a mis le feu aux poudres entre eux deux. **(p4)**

- Suite à la demande d'une lectrice, il y aura un quatrième OS, sur la naissance de l'amitié entre **Scorpius et Albus.**

Si par hasard vous avez lu LRELS et qu'il y a un évènement que vous aimeriez que j'explicite par un OS, je suis toute ouïe, et franchment, vous pouvez me demander n'importe quoi :)

J'espère que tout ça vous plaira, et en attendant, à très bientôt ;)

_Little Plume_.


	2. Pas besoin de Bague

******Pas besoin de Bague tant que j'ai ton Cœur**

* * *

Dans le confort du petit salon du Terrier, Ron Weasley sirotait un chocolat chaud avec de la crème et des épices, d'après une recette secrète de Molly Weasley. Il regardait distraitement la petite brune assise à coté de lui dans le canapé et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la trouver nerveuse. Hermione Granger, sa petite amie depuis plusieurs années maintenant, se tripotait les mains et lui lançait des regards anxieux par intervalles réguliers. Il essayait de ne pas s'en formaliser et préférait lui trouver des excuses. Elle travaillait d'arrache-pied au ministère ces derniers temps et était finalement sur le point de rallier le Magenmagot à sa cause, afin qu'il vote une loi en faveur des droits pour les elfes de Maison. Malgré tout, il décida de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de l'attirer doucement vers lui. C'était sa manière un peu maladroite de lui dire de ne pas s'en faire et de se détendre. Après tout, c'était les vacances de Noël et ils venaient tout juste d'arriver au Terrier pour y passer les fêtes. Ils étaient là pour se reposer, se détendre, et profiter de quelques jours loin du monde, en famille.

Harry et Ginny ne devaient plus tarder. Ils devaient arriver vers dix-sept heures, et il était seize heures cinquante-huit. Ils seraient là d'un instant à l'autre avec le petit James. Peut-être que ça détendrait un peu Hermione. Elle adorait James. Elle passait des heures à jouer avec lui et avait même déjà essayé de lui apprendre à lire, avant qu'Harry ne se moque d'elle gentiment. C'était ridicule, il avait à peine un an. Ron se demanda vaguement ce que ce serait d'avoir des enfants, mais il chassa bien vite l'idée en rougissant. Il n'était pas prêt pour être père. Il était trop bourru, apparemment. Trop maladroit. C'est ce que disait toujours George en tout cas.

Il frotta le dos d'Hermione avec sa main et lui sourit lorsqu'elle tourna son regard anxieux vers lui.

Il se figea. Un doute le prit d'assaut. C'était le moment. Il savait que ce jour arriverait. Il avait essayé de lutter, de ne pas y penser, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. C'était fini. Elle avait enfin réalisé quel crétin il était, et elle allait le quitter.

- Her…Hermione ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Hmm ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il pouvait voir ses lèvres trembler et il dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Il se pencha vers la petite table basse devant eux pour y poser sa tasse. Il le regretta aussitôt, car il n'avait plus rien pour lui occuper les mains désormais.

- Oui… enfin je ne sais pas. Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Dehors, ajouta-t-elle en lança un regard furtif vers la cuisine où Molly préparait déjà le dîner.

Ron retint son souffle et hocha la tête. Il se leva, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever et profita une dernière fois de la chaleur qui le traversa par le bout des doigts lorsqu'il sentit sa petite paume enfermée dans la sienne. Il attrapa un bonnet et une écharpe suspendus au portemanteau et les lui tendit. Il l'aida à ajuster le bonnet sur sa tête et elle le regarda en souriant tendrement, ses lèvres fines tremblantes lorsqu'elle le fit. Elle était tout simplement trop bonne pour lui. Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Il avait profité de sa gentillesse et de sa naïveté bien trop longtemps, et aujourd'hui elle s'en était rendu compte. La mascarade était terminée. Elle allait s'en aller et lui échapper pour de bon. Elle trouverait quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de mieux. Quelqu'un qui la mériterait.

Il poussa discrètement un long soupir avant de l'entraîner dehors. Il s'était arrêté de neiger, mais le jardin était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poudre blanche. Il l'entraîna un peu à l'écart de la maison, le silence rompu uniquement par le crissement de leurspas dans la neige.

Son cœur tremblait furieusement dans sa poitrine, mais il l'ignorait. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour elle ; la laisser partir. Si c'est ce qu'elle voulait, il ne la retiendrait pas. Elle méritait mieux que lui. Il n'avait rien d'extraordinaire à lui offrir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sous le vieux chêne au fond du jardin, près du potager, mais lorsqu'il voulut lâcher sa main, elle s'y agrippa fermement. Pendant un long moment, elle ne dit pas un mot. Elle se contenta de le fixer avec la même appréhension qui lui retournait l'estomac. Il pouvait compter les secondes avant d'entendre son cœur se briser.

- Ron…

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Il y a… Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. Que j'aurais dû te dire il y a plusieurs jours déjà. Deux semaines en fait.

Il hocha fébrilement la tête pour l'inciter à continuer et ignora les cris déments de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle tenait toujours fermement sa main et il décida de s'accrocher à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il aurait aimé être sourd et ne jamais avoir à entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Il voulait être aveugle aussi et ne pas voir l'expression inquiète sur son visage. Il voulait juste pouvoir la sentir près de lui pour le restant de ses jours.

Il ne pouvait pas se mentir. Il était ridicule. Il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir. Il avait besoin d'elle ! De qui se moquait-il ? Il avait besoin d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour supporter de la voir s'éloigner. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la rétrécir et la placer dans la poche de sa veste, celle près de son cœur, et l'avoir toujours avec lui. Toujours.

- Ron, je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

Il entendit son cœur s'arrêter. Un peu comme s'il avait pris un cognard en pleine poitrine. Un cognard lancé par Fred ou George à l'époque où ils jouaient encore dans l'équipe de Gryffondor à Poudlard. Et ça faisait mal bon sang. Ça faisait un mal de chien.

- En…enceinte ?

- Oui.

- Et…et c'est moi le père ?

Elle hocha la tête et le fantôme d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres fines et tremblantes de sa petite amie. Elle avait toujours était jolie. A sa manière. Ou à ses yeux à lui, tout du moins.

- Enceinte… ? On va… on va avoir un bébé alors ?

- Oui, Ron, on va avoir un bébé, dit-elle, toute trace d'anxiété disparue.

Ron sentit aussitôt son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il soupira de soulagement. Il s'était finalement remis à battre, c'était une bonne chose, tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

- C'est…c'est bien, ça, non ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'un air hébété.

Hermione éclata de rire devant l'air perdu de Ron. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux la compréhension remplacer peu à peu le choc.

- On va avoir un bébé, répéta-t-il lentement en fixant la jeune femme, un sourire naissant sur les lèvres.

Hermione hocha la tête en riant et il passa maladroitement ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Bien, bien… très bien. Un bébé. Est-ce que tu sais si ce sera … une fille ou un garçon ?

- Non, c'est encore trop tôt, on ne le saura pas avant plusieurs semaines. Mais de toutes façons je me disais qu'on pourrait le découvrir seulement le jour de l'accouchement, non ?

- L'accouchement ? Dit-il en clignant des yeux.

- Oui.

- Je… oui, c'est une bonne idée. Une surprise. Ce sera notre petite surprise…

- Ron, commença Hermione en le regardant avec sérieux. Je t'aime...

- A-ah oui ? Balbutia-t-il.

- Oui.

- Bien. Je… moi aussi, tu sais.

- Je sais, oui, répondit-elle sans se défausser de son sourire.

Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, puis tout à coup, Ron poussa un juron et s'éloigna brusquement d'Hermione qui se figea. Elle le regarda nerveusement se débattre avec ses pensées pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne se reprenne et revienne se poster devant elle, le regard dur.

- Hermione…

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix pleine d'appréhension.

- Je… est-ce que tu … est-ce que tu voudrais bien te marier avec moi ? Hésita-t-il les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il ne savait pas lui-même exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Ses oreilles étaient écarlates et ses bras tremblaient le long de son corps, sans qu'il sache quoi en faire.

- Oh quel con ! Jura-t-il en s'effondrant tout à coup.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle le vit sur un genou, dans la neige, les yeux rivés sur elle, l'air hébété.

- Désolé, je vais recommencer… Oh non… j'ai pas de bague ! Hermione je… j'ai pas de bague ! Est-ce que c'est grave ? Je devrais aller en acheter une avant, non ? Je ferais bien d'y aller maintenant, dit-il en se relevant précipitamment.

Il tourna sur lui-même, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, mais le rire d'Hermione, qui l'avait regardé s'agiter, complètement tétanisée ces dernières minutes, le ramena à la raison.

- Oh… je suis…, je suis pathétique, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il faiblement en se grattant la nuque. Tu ne veux pas te marier avec moi, alors ?

- Oh bon sang, Ron ! S'exclama-t-elle en riant avant de jeter ses bras autour de son cou et de plonger ses yeux chocolat dans ses yeux bleus.

Elle lui sourit et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Bien sûr que j'accepte de t'épouser, Ronald Weasley, chuchota Hermione contre sa bouche.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux, un sourire béat s'étalant sur son visage.

- Oui, vraiment, souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Et il s'était remis à neiger, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait remarqué alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient tendrement, inconscients des paires d'yeux qui les épiaient depuis une des fenêtres du salon. De toute évidence, Harry et Ginny venaient finalement d'arriver et Molly avait quitté sa cuisine.

- Parfait, souffla Ron contre les lèvres de sa fiancée. Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru.., j'ai cru que tu voulais me quitter.

Il vit sa petite sa petite am..., non, sa fiancée lever les yeux au ciel et se laissa bercer un moment par son rire cristallin.

- Même pas en rêve, Ronald, murmura-t-elle avant de se laisser embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Puis encore une fois.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Et encore…

**N/A :**

* * *

Et voilà donc le premier OS, corrigé par les soins de DelfineNotPadfoot.

Reviews ? :D

Lp.


	3. Echec et Mat

******Scorpius & Ron**

**Echec et Mat**

* * *

- Viens t'assoir par ici, mon garçon, ordonna Ron Weasley d'une voix basse en s'adressant à un petit blondinet de treize ans qui était venu au Terrier avec Albus pour fêter le nouvel an.

Ron désigna le plateau d'échecs et la chaise vide devant lui pour l'inciter à s'assoir et le jeune garçon s'exécuta calmement. De ses yeux bleus scrutateurs, Ron observait le gringalet dont sa fille lui parlait si souvent. Il ressemblait à son père, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il avait le même regard gris et froid, le même petit nez pointu, et le même maintien droit et fier. Mais son sourire était celui de sa mère, Astoria. Un sourire plus doux, plus réservé, plus timide. Même si Scorpius Malefoy était tout sauf timide. Du haut de ses treize ans, il regardait Ron Weasley droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques minutes, puis Ron lâcha un grognement avant de désigner les pions blanc d'un geste nonchalant de la main.

- A toi l'honneur.

Scorpius ne répondit rien mais baissa les yeux vers l'échiquier et avança son premier pion. Ron ne perdit pas de temps pour en faire autant, et très vite la partie débuta. Après plusieurs mouvements et de longues minutes de silence, Ron s'adressa à nouveau au jeune garçon, le forçant à lever les yeux vers lui

- Sais-tu qui je suis ? Demanda-t-il.

La question aurait pu sembler idiote, mais étant donné la masse de Weasley aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus qui s'entassait dans cette maison, Scorpius ne s'en étonna pas le moins du monde. Il répondit calmement, ses yeux gris plantés dans celui de l'homme plus âgé.

- Vous êtes Ron Weasley. Le père de Rose.

Il avança sa tour et Ron esquissa un bref sourire amusé face à ce mouvement inattendu mais intelligent, avant de bouger son cavalier. Scorpius jouait bien, mais pas mieux que lui. Il avait des années de pratique et avait autrefois gagné « la plus belle partie d'échecs qui n'ait jamais été jouée à Poudlard ». Une histoire folle qui mettait en scène un échiquier géant, Voldemort, un certain Professeur Quirrell, et Ron en cavalier sacrifié. Scorpius ne semblait pas du tout intimidé par Ron, cependant. Ni le fait qu'il soit plus âgé, un auror qualifié, ou l'ennemi juré de son père, ne semblait le déstabiliser. Ron prit ça pour de l'arrogance, un trait de caractère transmis de génération en génération chez les Malefoy, mais ne put s'empêcher d'y voir une petite pointe de courage également. Si Drago Malefoy avait toujours été un lâche, Scorpius lui, se tenait fièrement devant le danger. Et danger il y avait face à Ron Weasley, connu pour son tempérament caractériel, sa mauvaise foi, et sa rancune incendiaire. Mais rien de tout cela ne semblait effrayer le petit blondinet, concentré sur la partie avec une nonchalance un peu exaspérante.

Lorsque Ron poussa un soupir de frustration face au garçon qui restait imperturbable malgré ses efforts pour lui faire ravaler sa fierté coup après coup, Scorpius laissa retomber sa main qui s'apprêtait à saisir son fou et leva les yeux vers le père de Rose.

- Vous ne m'aimez pas, je le sais, dit-il simplement.

Pris par surprise, Ron cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

- C'est vrai, admit-il.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il avec ce qui semblait être de la curiosité dans la voix. Pourtant vous ne me connaissez pas, dit-il calmement.

- Je connaissais ton père, marmonna Ron sans quitter des yeux le garçon en face de lui.

- Et c'est suffisant ? Demanda Scorpius, ses lèvres s'étirant imperceptiblement vers le haut.

- Probablement pas.

- Alors pourquoi vous ne m'aimez pas ? Réitéra Scorpius en haussant un sourcil.

Ron continua de scruter les traits de son adversaire avec attention. Il était jeune mais ne manquait pas de répartie. Il était calme, discret, intelligent.

- Ma fille est amoureuse de toi, lâcha-t-il brutalement, avant de pouvoir retenir ses mots.

Ron grinça devant sa stupidité et vit Scorpius hausser les sourcils avec surprise avant d'hocher la tête.

- Je sais, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Tu le sais ? Demanda Ron avec surprise.

- Oui. Elle est incapable de cacher quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit.

- Es-tu en train de dire que ma fille est une sotte ? Demanda sèchement Ron.

- Pas du tout, répondit calmement Scorpius en haussant les épaules. Rose est brillante. Mais s'il y a une seule chose dont elle est incapable, c'est cacher ses sentiments et ses émotions. Ils se lisent sur son visage avec une facilité déconcertante.

Ron grogna mais resta silencieux. Après plusieurs minutes, Scorpius se remit à jouer.

- Pourquoi joue-t-on avec un échiquier moldu ? Demanda Scorpius.

- Ma femme me l'a offert à noël et a confisqué le mien, marmonna Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle trouve que la version sorcier est « affreusement barbare », dit-il en imitant la voix haut perchée d'Hermione.

A sa grande surprise, Scorpius éclata de rire en rejetant la tête en arrière. Ron écarquilla les yeux et observa le jeune sorcier avec un air éberlué. En quelques secondes, Scorpius Malefoy venait de laisser tomber le masque froid et bien trop adulte derrière lequel il se cachait. Il se ressaisit vite cependant, bien avant que Ron puisse émettre la moindre remarque. Lorsqu'il cessa de rire, ses traits étaient à nouveau tendus, mais son regard gris continuait de pétiller, et malgré lui, Ron sourit.

- Ma mère dit la même chose. C'est pour ça que nous n'avons qu'un échiquier moldu chez nous. Elle ne voulait pas que je sois confronté à des scènes aussi violentes, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- C'est ridicule, grogna Ron.

- Je suis d'accord, fit Scorpius en penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté.

Ils se remirent silencieusement à jouer, mais l'atmosphère était désormais plus légère. Ron découvrait à nouveau Scorpius. Il ne semblait plus être le portrait craché de son père après ça. Il était une personne à part entière. Un petit garçon qui avait grandi trop vite, dans un monde d'adulte où il n'avait eu ni frère ni sœur. En regardant le jeune garçon devant lui, il fut forcé de reconnaître qu'il ne ressemblait pas au petit voyou arrogant qu'il avait imaginé. Il était poli et silencieux. Respectueux et attentif. Et même s'il était étonnement guindé pour un garçon de son âge, il n'y avait aucune méchanceté, aucun irrespect dans sa façon de parler ou de vous sourire.

En fait, il était loin d'être la copie conforme de Drago Malefoy au même âge, dont Ron se rappelait.

- Tu as entendu parler de nous avant d'arriver à l'école, j'imagine ?

Scorpius hocha la tête tout en avançant un de ses deux cavaliers. Ron avança sa dame et le prit aussitôt. Il regarda le blondinet froncer les sourcils avec mécontentement et un bref sourire s'empara de ses lèvres.

- Et qu'est-ce que ton père t'a dit ?

- Que vous étiez le plus grand idiot qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, dit calmement Scorpius en regardant Ron droit dans les yeux, mai qu'il vous devait la vie, à vous et à Monsieur Potter.

- Et bien je suis peut-être un idiot, rétorqua Ron dont les oreilles étaient soudain très rouges, mais ton père, lui, est un lâche.

- Je sais, mais c'est quand même mon père. Il a fait des erreurs impardonnables, et je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec ce qu'il dit, mais ça reste mon père.

- Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ?

- Ça veut dire que rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ne changera l'opinion que j'ai de lui. Je sais qui est mon père. Il n'a jamais cherché à me cacher ce qu'il avait fait. En fait, on a toujours eu du mal à s'entendre, lui et moi. Ma mère dit que c'est parce qu'on se ressemble trop, mais je crois que c'est parce qu'on ne se ressemble pas assez.

- Tu es son portrait craché.

- Rose est le vôtre. Elle a les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes tâches de rousseur, les mêmes mèches rousses et folles, la même silhouette dégingandée, et les mêmes coudes pointus. Est-ce que vous direz qu'elle est votre portrait craché pour autant ?

- Non, admit Ron. Elle ressemble plus à ma femme.

- Exactement.

- Pour quelqu'un qui prétend ne pas s'intéresser beaucoup à ma fille, je trouve que tu en a remarqué beaucoup…, dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Scorpius haussa les épaules avec une nonchalance troublante.

- Rose est jolie.

- Jolie ?

- C'est ce que disent beaucoup de garçons.

- Comment ça, beaucoup ? Grogna Ron, mal à l'aise à l'idée que les garçons commençaient à regarder sa fille qui n'aurait quatorze ans que dans un mois.

- C'est difficile d'ignorer Rose, expliqua Scorpius d'une voix égale.

- Parce qu'elle jolie ? Echec, ajouta-t-il en déplaçant sa tour.

- Non, parce qu'elle est différente.

Scorpius prit la tour avec un pion, et Ron grogna. Il avait vraiment pensé que Scorpius ne remarquerait pas ce coup-là.

- Différente ?

- Différente des autres filles.

Ron poussa un long soupir, agacé de devoir soutirer des explications de Scorpius, qui n'avait pas l'air décidé à parler de Rose

- En quoi ma fille est-elle différente des autres filles ?

- Elle est authentique.

Le rouquin regarda son cadet les yeux écarquillés. Il en oublia de jouer, et grava son regard sur le visage du petit blond qui levait des yeux troublés vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Tu as dis « authentique ».

- Oui, et alors ?

- Tu as dis « authentique ». Tu aurais pu dire « cool », « sexy », « drôle », « intelligente », n'importe quoi … mais tu as choisis « authentique ». Pourquoi ?

Scorpius leva un sourcil blond et pencha la tête sur le côté sans comprendre la question.

- Parce que c'est ce qu'elle est. Vous m'avez demandé en quoi elle était différente et je vous ai répondu.

- Mais pourquoi « authentique » ? Réitéra Ron en scrutant son adversaire.

- Je ne sais pas, moi, j'ai dit ça comme ça.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup. Tu ne dis jamais rien d'irréfléchi et tu ne perds pas ton temps à dire quelque chose que tu ne penses pas.

- Vous croyez me connaître ?

- Ne change pas de sujet, c'est moi qui pose les questions, gamin. Pourquoi, « authentique » ?

- Parce qu'elle ne fait pas semblant.

- Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, râla Ron en lâchant un soupir de frustration. Je sais ce que veut dire « authentique », je ne t'ai pas demandé une définition, je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu avais choisi ce mot-là pour décrire ma fille quand je t'ai demandé en quoi elle était différente des autres filles.

Scorpius laissa retomber ses bras sur ses genoux et poussa un long soupir. Il rencontra le regard de Ron et comprit qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de répondre. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi lorsqu'il avait répondu « authentique ». C'était la première chose qui lui était passée par l'esprit. La vérité dans la bouche d'un enfant. Ou presque. A presque quatorze ans, Scorpius n'était plus vraiment un enfant, mais il conservait cette honnêteté un peu crue. Alors quand il lui avait demandé en quoi Rose était différente, il avait répondu par la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête lorsqu'il pensait à la jeune fille, à ses grands yeux bleus amoureux, à son sourire timide, à sa démarche assurée, à son rire aigu mais plein de chaleur ; Rose Weasley respirait l'authenticité. Parce qu'elle ne faisait jamais semblant. Ni d'être quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas, ni avec les autres.

- Elle est authentique, parce qu'elle ne fait pas semblant, répéta Scorpius. Elle ne fait jamais semblant. Je suis désolé si cette réponse ne vous satisfait pas, mais c'est tout ce que vous aurez, parce que c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

- Est-ce que tu aimes ma fille ? Lâcha brutalement l'aîné.

- Je n'ai que treize ans, Monsieur.

- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour être amoureux. J'aime ma femme depuis que je l'ai vue dans le train la première fois.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de votre fille, répéta Scorpius d'un ton catégorique.

- C'est ce que tu crois.

- Je ne crois rien, je le sais.

- Je t'ai vu avec elle.

- Et alors ?

- Tu essayes de faire croire à tout le monde que tu n'en as rien à faire, que tu ne t'intéresses pas à elle, et ça marche plutôt bien vu que tu bernes tout le monde, mais tu ne me bernes pas, moi.

- Vous n'êtes peut-être pas aussi bête que le dit mon père, alors, grinça Scorpius.

Ron éclata de rire.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu n'es en rien comme ton père. Il avait beau essayer d'être drôle, il n'avait pas une noise d'humour en lui.

- Je ne suis toujours pas amoureux de Rose, vous savez.

- Pas encore, concéda Ron avec un sourire. Mais un jour, ça viendra. Et ce jour-là, j'aurai ma revanche.

- Votre revanche ? Demanda Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sur ton père, petit Malefoy. Ma revanche sur ton père. Tu vois, je t'aime bien.

- Vous m'aimez bien ?

- Oui, les choses vont être intéressantes. Echec, dit Ron déplaçant finalement un pion.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites, avoua Scorpius, l'air complètement perdu.

- C'est simple pourtant. Tu es un garçon intéressant.

- Intéressant ?

- Très. Joue.

Scorpius soupira et déplaça sa dame.

- Echec et mat, dit Ron d'un ton tranquille en déplaçant son cavalier.

- Comment vous avez fait ça ? demanda Scorpius les yeux écarquillés.

- Peu importe. Ce qui compte, c'est que je t'aime bien. Tu es différent, toi aussi.

Plus Ron regardait et discutait avec Scorpius, plus ce qu'il découvrait lui plaisait. Le garçon qui était devant de lui était brillant, calme, honnête, et ne laissait personne lui dire ce qu'il devait faire ou penser. Il avait une force de caractère spectaculaire pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Malgré un problème d'égo qui s'estomperait toutefois sûrement avec l'âge, Scorpius Malefoy était un garçon tout à fait charmant. Ron pouvait voir ce qui plaisait tant à sa fille chez lui. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle parlait que de lui constamment.

- Laisse-moi te poser une dernière question.

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Soupira Scorpius.

- Absolument pas. Si ton père te disait que tu ne pouvais pas fréquenter ma fille, parce qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais ?

- Pardon ? Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas amou…

- Contente-toi de répondre, coupa Ron avec un sourire songeur.

- Très bien…Alors je lui dirais… je lui dirais qu'il se trompe. Je lui dirais que c'est moi qui ne suis pas assez bien pour elle.

Les joues du jeune garçon s'empourprèrent légèrement mais il fit de son mieux pour conserver une attitude et un ton détachés. Ron grogna, puis décida que la réponse le satisfaisait et il sourit.

- Parfait. On en refait une ? Demanda Ron avec un sourire malicieux.

**N/A:**

* * *

Tadam. Voici enfin la raison du pourquoi Ron aime autant Scorpius dans LRELS. Rien de bien original, mais c'est juste comme ça que je l'imaginais.

Le prochain OS sera consacré à Albus et Maggie, et puisque une lectrice m'a demandé d'en écrire un sur la naissance de l'amitié entre Scorpius et albus, je l'ajouterai à la liste.

En éspérant que ça vous a plu, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Lp.

Vous savez tous que c'est **DelfineNotPadfoot** qui a corrigé cet OS, mais vu qu'elle fait toujours un excellent travail, je voulais m'assurer que vous le sachiez :)


	4. A Long Hot Summer

**Albus & Maggie**

_A Long Hot Summer_

* * *

Mardi 11 juillet – 14h37 – Terrier

Pénélope râlait. Pour ne pas changer.

Il leur manquait un joueur et Maggie refusait de participer, alors que même Rose avait fait l'effort de grimper sur un balai. Cela dit, ça avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Scorpius avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe des Bouffeurs de Battes - un nom ridicule trouvé par Albus – et rien à voir avec le fait que sa meilleure amie l'avait suppliée à genoux de rejoindre leur équipe. Maggie en revanche, était plus difficile à séduire. Elle ne se laissait pas convaincre par le charme de Malefoy, qui ne s'exerçait visiblement que sur Rose. Il fallait un peu plus que des yeux ombrageux et un sourire condescendant pour l'émouvoir. Bien que Pénélope n'avait pas compté une seule seconde là-dessus, de toutes façons.

- Je ferai tous tes devoirs le mois prochain.

- Bien essayé, mais on est en juillet, Péné. On n'a pas cours avant le mois de septembre. Dans deux mois.

- Je te laisserai manger ma part de tarte au dîner ce soir.

- Non.

- Je te laisserai lire aussi tard que tu le souhaites pendant une semaine, sans me plaindre de la lumière quand j'essaye de dormir.

- Non.

- Très bien… Tu ne me laisses plus le choix, Maggie, souffla la jeune fille en esquissant un sourire sadique. J'ai essayé d'être gentille, mais devant ta mauvaise volonté, je vais être forcée d'employer les grands moyens.

Elle tourna la tête vers Albus, qui riait à quelques mètres de là avec Scorpius, son balai sur l'épaule.

- Non. Tu n'oserais pas, dit Maggie, une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

- Oh, détrompe-toi. Tu joues, ou je balance tout à Albus sur le petit faible idiot que tu avais pour lui jusqu'à l'année dernière.

- Tu ne le ferais pas, répéta Maggie en secouant la tête.

- Tu veux parier ? Rétorqua Pénélope avec un sourire narquois.

- Ce n'est que du Quidditch, Péné !

- Ce n'est jamais « que » du Quidditch. Maintenant je te laisse le choix. Soit tu joue, soit je vais voir Albus tout de suite pou…

- D'accord ! D'accord ! S'écria la jeune fille. Donne-moi un foutu balai.

- Et une batte. Tu seras notre deuxième batteur.

- Merveilleux, grommela Maggie en suivant son amie qui courait déjà vers le terrain où étaient rassemblés le reste des joueurs (c'est à dire, le reste des Weasley).

Maggie alla rejoindre Rose au pied d'un des pommiers du verger de Monsieur Weasley, et celle-ci lui adressa un grand sourire lorsqu'elle la vit arriver.

- Tu t'es finalement laissé convaincre ? Demanda Rose avec un regard amusé.

Maggie grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais Rose semblait avoir oublié son existence en quelques secondes à peine. Son regard bleu lumineux était rivé sur la silhouette de Scorpius Malefoy et elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille les plaintes de son amie. Maggie dirigea son regard vers le garçon et leva les yeux au ciel en remarquant qu'il avait enlevé son tee-shirt. Elle claqua des doigts devant le visage de Rose, qui sursauta, et rougit quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait été prise sur le fait.

- Faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose pour soigner cette obsession, plaisanta Maggie avec un sourire compréhensif.

Rose poussa un long soupir avant de hocher la tête, d'un air dépité.

- Comment tu as fait, toi ?

- Pa-pardon ? Bafouilla Maggie en replaçant une mèche de cheveux dorés derrière son oreille.

- Comment as-tu réussi à soigner ton obsession pour Al ?

Maggie soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel, d'un air rêveur.

- C'était plus facile pour moi, Rose. Je n'étais pas obsédée par Albus. Pas vraiment. J'avais juste un petit faible pour lui. Ce n'était rien du tout. Rien à voir avec Scorpius et toi.

- Je ne suis pas obsédée, protesta faiblement Rose.

Maggie éclata de rire, attirant sur elles l'attention des deux garçons, qui s'approchèrent, un balai sur l'épaule, d'un pas nonchalant. Rose rougit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur et balança son coude dans les côtes de son amie.

- Pénélope nous a dit que tu avais finalement accepté de participer, Maggie ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Demanda Albus en souriant.

Scorpius sembla peu intéressé par la conversation et ne vit pas le regard de Rose détailler sa semi-nudité avec des yeux gourmands, mais embarrassés.

Maggie, quant à elle, haussa les épaules de manière à se donner un air détaché.

- Tu connais Pénélope, grommela-t-elle, elle est capable de tout dès qu'on parle de Quidditch.

- Je vois, dit Albus en éclatant d'un rire grave, elle t'a fait du chantage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement, grinça la jeune fille.

- T'en fais pas, répondit Albus en souriant chaleureusement à son amie. Je serai là pour protéger tes fesses.

Albus occupait habituellement le poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Serpentard lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, mais avait accepté de prendre une batte ce jour-là, pour laisser Pénélope, James, et Roxanne chasser le souafle.

- Trop aimable, Al, grimaça la jeune fille, déclenchant une nouvelle fois l'hilarité du jeune Potter.

- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu reproches au Quidditch, dit cependant Albus, tu n'es pas une si mauvaise joueuse que ça. Et tu voles bien.

- Je n'ai rien contre le Quidditch, au contraire. Seulement, je préfère y assister. Jouer te prive de l'ensemble du jeu. Tu vois le match différemment, et tu ne peux pas en savourer la totalité. Je préfère être dans les gradins et être témoin de tout ce qu'il se passe sur le terrain.

Albus sourit.

- Je comprends. Quand j'étais petit et que mon père nous emmenait voir les matchs de ma mère, je trouvais ça magique. Avec James, on pouvait passer des heures debout dans les tribunes, tant que le match durait. Mon père dit souvent qu'il nous emmenait exprès parfois, seulement pour avoir la paix quelques heures, plaisanta Albus en riant.

Maggie sourit au jeune homme lorsqu'il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer, quand Pénélope les appela en criant depuis l'autre bout du terrain, pour qu'ils « bougent leurs fesses et rappliquent illico » parce qu'ils « avaient un match à gagner bordel. »

**.:.**

Mardi 11 juillet – 18h12 – Terrier

Les Bouffeurs de Battes gagnèrent leurs deux matchs. En réalité, ils n'avaient pas prévu d'en faire un deuxième, mais lorsque Scorpius attrapa le Vif d'or après un quart d'heure de jeu, tout le monde tomba d'accord pour faire une revanche. Seulement, leur équipe avait le gros avantage d'avoir James au poste de poursuiveur. James qui jouait désormais dans une équipe officielle de la ligue britannique, et marquait plus de buts que pouvait en encaisser Lucy sur sa vieille comète. Sans compter que Scorpius était plus rapide et plus agile que Louis, ce qui lui donnait un avantage lorsqu'ils s'élançaient tous les deux après le Vif d'Or. Albus, quant à lui, s'était révélé être un batteur extrêmement agressif, ce qui lui avait valu de nombreuses blagues venant de son frère ainé et de son meilleur ami, qui lui suggéraient de demander à changer de poste à la rentrée s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de remporter la coupe.

Les quatorze adolescents quittèrent le verger et retournèrent tranquillement au Terrier, envahissant le salon et la cuisine, où Molly avait déjà commencé à préparer le dîner.

- Vous puez, leur dit-elle affectueusement. Prenez une douche avant de passer à table.

- Mamie on est quatorze ! S'exclama Albus en croquant dans un des biscuits qui venaient juste de sortir du four. Comment veux-tu qu'on ait tous le temps de prendre une douche.

- Très bien, soupira sa grand-mère avec un sourire. Les filles peuvent monter et utiliser la salle de bain, et vous, dit-elle en pointant un couteau vers les garçons, vous n'avez qu'à vous rincer dans le jardin.

Les garçons grognèrent, peu enclins à se faire propre. (Allez savoir pourquoi, il semblait que les odeurs de transpiration leur donnaient l'étrange satisfaction d'être des Hommes, et non des adolescents gringalets.)

- Ce n'est pas la peine de discuter, dit Molly en regardant ses petits-fils et ses invités par-dessus ses lunettes.

Les filles grimpèrent à l'étage sans se faire prier, et les garçons ressortirent dans le jardin par la porte de la cuisine en protestant bruyamment. Il va sans dire que, très vite, la situation dégénéra et se transforma en une bataille d'eau monstrueuse. Ils inondèrent le jardin et le potager, et Albus dut même sauver un gnome de la noyade. Intrigué, celui-ci s'était approché et était tombé dans un trou creusé par une taupe, qui s'était rempli lorsque les garçons avaient commencé à se battre. Ceux qui étaient en âge de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école avaient sorti leur baguette pour tremper les plus jeunes, et les plus jeunes s'étaient contenté des arrosoirs que stockait Arthur Weasley dans son « atelier ».

Au bout d'une heure, trempés et épuisés, ils virent Maggie sortir de la maison, fraîchement lavée, avec une pile de serviettes dans les bras.

- Molly m'a demandé de vous apporter ça, dit-elle alors que les garçons se regroupaient autour d'elle. Et elle m'a demandé de vous dire de laisser ces pauvres gnomes tranquilles !

- Hé ! C'est lui qui a voulu jouer avec nous ! Protesta Albus en attrapant la dernière serviette.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais son sourire amusé la trahissait. Ses yeux glissèrent sur le visage d'Albus, puis sur son torse trempé, et elle détourna le regard avant que ses joues rouges ne la trahissent également. Elle vit Albus secouer la tête pour détremper ses cheveux qui gouttaient sur ses épaules.

- Al ! Stop ! Al ! Arrête, tu me mouilles ! S'exclama-t-elle en mettant ses bras devant elle comme s'ils pouvaient la protéger.

- Oh, désolé, dit-il en riant.

Il frotta ses cheveux dans sa serviette avant de sécher le reste de son corps.

- On mange dans dix minutes, dit finalement Maggie. Préviens les autres.

Il hocha la tête, et la regarda s'éloigner, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait enfilé une petite robe d'été, découvrant ses bras et ses jambes, et ses cheveux étaient relevés sur sa nuque avec un élastique. Dans le soleil, elle avait presque l'air d'un ange.

Il soupira et chassa de son esprit l'image de Maggie dans ses bras. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pensé à elle de cette manière.

**.:.**

Mercredi 12 juillet – 03h03 – Terrier

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda la voix d'Albus dans son dos.

Maggie sursauta et sourit en voyant le jeune homme se laisser tomber sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

- Les filles sont allées se coucher, mais je n'étais pas fatiguée.

- Il est trois heures du matin, comment peux-tu ne pas être fatiguée ?

Maggie haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.

- On vient de passer quatre heures à jouer aux Bavboules, et on a passé l'après-midi à faire du Quidditch, tu devrais être au bord de l'épuisement, protesta Albus en laissant sa tête retomber contre le dossier.

- Et toi alors ? Pourquoi tu es debout ?

- Pas parce que je ne suis pas fatigué en tout cas, grogna Albus. Je suis exténué.

Maggie laissa échapper un petit rire et allongea ses jambes pour poser ses pieds sur la table basse en face du canapé.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai fait un cauchemar ?

- Non, avoua Maggie en riant.

- Tant mieux, ce serait vraiment un coup dur pour ma virilité.

Maggie leva les yeux au ciel et frappa doucement Albus dans l'épaule.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire ?

- Fred pue des pieds.

- Quoi ? Demanda Maggie en écarquillant.

- Je te jure ! C'est vraiment mortel. Pire que l'haleine d'un troll. Je ne sais pas comment fait Scorpius. Entre les pieds de Fred et mes ronflements, ça doit être un cauchemar pour lui. Il a l'habitude d'être seul quand il est chez lui, et j'imagine que c'est plutôt calme la nuit au Manoir.

- Tu ronfles ? Demanda Maggie, les yeux pétillant d'amusement.

- C'est viril, non ? Protesta Albus avec un sourire en coin.

- Non, c'est tue l'amour, répondit Maggie en secouant la tête.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Mag.

- Vraiment ?

- Non. Aucune de mes petites amies ne s'est jamais plainte de mes ronflements.

Maggie laissa échapper un grognement sarcastique et tourna la tête vers Albus en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

- Albus, ces filles diraient n'importe quoi dans l'espoir de te garder un peu plus longtemps.

- Peut-être, concéda-t-il avec un amusement. Donc ça veut dire que tu ne sortirais pas avec un garçon qui ronfle ? Un seul défaut et pouf ! Tu le rayes de ta liste ?

- Quelle liste ? Demanda Maggie en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu sais, ce genre de listes que vous tenez, vous, les filles. Avec un tas de qualités essentielles que doit posséder le garçon dans l'espoir de vous satisfaire.

- Quoi ? On ne fait certainement pas ça ! S'offusqua Maggie.

- Vraiment ?

- Non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Dans ce cas, tu donnerais sa chance à n'importe quel garçon.

Maggie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt. Albus lui envoya un regard appuyé. Elle replia les jambes en tailleur et se tourna pour faire face à Albus.

- Bon, peut-être qu'on attend certaines choses, concéda-t-elle, mais…

- Ha ha ! Coupa Albus en souriant arrogamment. Tu vois, je le savais. C'est ce qui nous différencie vous et nous. Nous, on n'attend rien. On sortirait avec n'importe quelle fille, tant qu'elle nous laisse une chance. Sauf Scorpius, mais… il a été élevé comme ça. Alors vas-y, dis-moi ce que tu attends chez un garçon.

- Je ne sais pas, grommela Maggie, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Allez, je ne me moquerai pas.

Maggie tritura ses mains et poussa un soupir. Elle laissa retomber son regard sur ses genoux, évitant soigneusement le regard d'Albus.

- D'accord…, alors j'imagine…, j'imagine qu'il doit être drôle. Intelligent, parce que je veux pouvoir discuter de tout et de rien avec lui sans jamais m'ennuyer…

Albus hocha la tête. Il posa son coude sur le dossier du canapé et laissa retomber sa tête contre son poing pour la soutenir. Il regardait Maggie avec amusement, mais tenait sa promesse et ne se moquait pas.

- Continue.

- Il doit être gentil, et pas seulement avec moi. Ouvert d'esprit, aussi.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Albus, et Maggie leva finalement les yeux vers lui.

- Une quelconque préférence physique ?

- Non, mentit-elle en rougissant.

Des cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux verts en amendes, un sourire à croquer…

Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas complètement passée à autre chose, finalement.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je suis totalement ton genre de mecs, plaisanta Albus.

- Bah voyons, grogna Maggie, qui avait du mal à cacher son embarras.

- Gentil, drôle, intelligent, énuméra Albus en comptant sur ses doigts, c'est tout moi !

- Le seul bémol, c'est ton égo sur-dimensionné, Potter.

- Mon père dit que c'est un trait de caractère chez les Potter. On n'y peut rien.

- Ton père est la personne la plus modeste que je connaisse ! Protesta Maggie.

- Ça saute une génération, parfois.

- N'importe quoi, marmonna Maggie en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Maintenant, dit-il en ignorant sa dernière remarque, la question est de savoir si, outre mon arrogance Potterienne, tu serais capable d'ignorer mes ronflements ? A part ces deux petits détails, je suis ton homme parfait.

- Dans tes rêves, Al.

- J'en étais sûr, dit-il en riant, tu es folle de moi !

- Al…

- Mag…

- Tu manques effectivement de sommeil. T'as pas les idées claires, va te coucher.

- Je ne crois pas, Maggie, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire dégoulinant d'arrogance.

Elle haussa un sourcil et il s'approcha d'elle sans se défausser de son sourire. Son souffle se coinça dans ses poumons alors qu'il se penchait vers elle, lentement, doucement. Elle savait exactement ce qui allait se passer, et elle redoutait l'effet que ça aurait sur elle.

- Al, ne fais pas…

Elle fut interrompue par les lèvres chaudes et grésées d'Albus sur les siennes. Elle oublia aussitôt qui elle était, où elle était, et ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle sentit ses mains courir dans sa nuque et glissa les siennes dans ses cheveux.

Mais trop tôt, il s'écarta, les lèvres entrouvertes, le regard hagard. Elle vit dans ses yeux la même peur qui agitait son cœur, et elle comprit aussitôt qu'il regrettait autant qu'elle ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Albus détourna les yeux et laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Il se mit debout, murmura faiblement des excuses, et quitta le salon sans se retourner.

Dans le silence de la nuit, elle entendait les battements agités et irréguliers de son cœur souffrir dans sa poitrine. Lentement, elle souffla l'air retenu dans ses poumons et ferma les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrirait, tout ça ne serait plus qu'un mauvais rêve.

* * *

**N/A** : Bonjour à tous ! Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses pour le retard que j'ai pris avec ce recueil, mais j'espère que cet OS vous aura plu quand même et que vous n'êtes pas trop fâchés :)

Peut-être que ça vous a semblé bizarre la façon dont se passent les choses entre Albus et Maggie, mais c'était justement l'idée. Je voulais que ça sorte de nul part et que ça bouscule un peu leur relation.

Concernant le titre, il me vient d'une chanson de Keith Urban, "Long hot Summer", qui n'a rien de transcendant mais est typiquement une chanson d'été qui fait d bien :)

Dernière chose, à laquelle vous vous attendez tous...: C'est **DelfineNotPadfoot** qui a corrigé ce chapitre - je lui ai donné pas mal de boulot ces derniers temps / Merci à elle :D

Enfin bref. Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon week-end, et je vous dis à bientôt,

Lp.


End file.
